


Lets The Butterfly Free

by Vynix_Wang



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vynix_Wang/pseuds/Vynix_Wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is sequel from "When Friendship Going To Be Eternal" which was setting after Rikuo and Tsurara being in relationship for 7 years which told about development of Nura Clan where Shikoku finally join the Nura Clan and exchanged sakazuki with Rikuo. And there's another clan join the Nura Clan, who are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Power Of Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago and not take any benefit from this. I just want to share what i've imagine because i love that manga. I'm so sory if my language too bad because english isn't my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

After Kyoto’s Battle In Meeting Room The Main House  
“I want to exchange sakazuki with you” that words out from Tamazuki’s mouth.  
Meeting participants stunned at him.  
“Uhm?” Rikuo’s night form raise up one of his eyebrow “Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure. After the battle in Kyoto, now I understand what the meaning of friendship and the power of protect something. And when I was fulfilled of power by your fear, I understand what the meaning of believe, the real power of hyakki yakkou” Tamazuki explained with the dreamy views in his face.  
“If you really want join to the Nura Clan, you must can received our rule, to be bridge between humans and ayakashi, can’t you?”  
“I can” Tamazuki answered without doubt in his voice  
“But, you have killed one youkai from Nura Clan. I don’t know how to accept you without protest from my subordinates”  
Shoei looks hold his sword so tightly.  
“I know, that was my fault when my heart still fulfilled with the wrong creed. I’m ready to received the punishment. Give me chance to show my sincerity to pay what I’ve done in the past. Let me replace Hihi’s position to build the great of Nura Clan”  
“My father’s position will never replaceable by you or the others!” Shoei yelled.  
Meeting room become noisy with murmured from the participants.  
“Silent!” Rikuo said to the meeting participants firmly.  
The participants fell silent.  
“If there’s someone wants to protest, Shoei have the right first” Rikuo said then turned to Shoei “Shoei, I leave this to you”  
Shoei pulled out his sword and pointed to the Tamazuki’s neck.  
Tamasuki still silent, surrender to let him go.  
Crash!  
Meeting participants gasp.  
Shoei just give a light scratches on his shoulder.  
“I don’t want to be childish” Shoei said “Everyone ever wrong” he closed back his sword then turned to Rikuo “I let you exchange sakazuki with him”  
Meeting participants stunned at Shoei, looks unbelievable.  
“Are you sure, Shoei?” Rikuo asked him  
“I’m sure but let me supervise him tightly, if looks the signal he want cheat us, I’ll kill him. I’m sure that my father won’t me to be reckless”  
“Okay, I’ll give you that right” Rikuo decided  
And since that day Shikoku’s youkai become one with Nura Clan.

Itaku & Rikuo at evening in terrace Main House  
“I’m still can’t exchange sakazuki with you” Itaku said.  
“I know, you have told me many times” Rikuo said.  
“After this I’ll become the commander of Tono Clan, that’s Akagapa Said”  
“That’s good news! I know you can be the great commander!” Rikuo looks cheerfully.  
“Arigato. But I want you to know, that our village always open to you, to Nura Clan. And you can count of us to help you protect humans and ayakashi. Occasionally out from Tono it’s good to improve our fear”  
Rikuo smirked “Thank’s. Nura Clan always open to you too. And you can count of us if you need help. Beside, Nura Clan can’t be apart from Tono Clan, almost of ours great hyakki yakou was from Tono before”  
“Yeah, I admit, that was ours fault hundreds years ago, we were arrogant about weak ayakashi, we oppressed them. So that they choose to follow your gramps, the one only ayakashi who wants to protect them. Your gramps realized us, the weak ayakashi must be protect too. The collection of their weak strength can be count to be ours fear too. When I handed over the Tono’s rule, I want to be bridge of humans and ayakashi too. Nura Clan had teach us”  
“We will become the great alliance to protect humans and ayakashi” Rikuo lifted his sake cup “This is for ours friendship, Itaku”  
Itaku smirked lifted his sake cup too “Yeah, for ours friendship”  
Then they stared at the sakura tree all the night while drank of sake.

3 years after Rikuo and Tsurara got courtship  
“You can froze something although you not touch it directly” Tsurara remembered the words from her mother. She is in the yard of main house now, train his ability.  
“Just feel it, feel the energy, the natural energy around you and concentrate…” Tsurara closed hers eyes and tried to feel it.  
“Feel it around you, being harmony with you environment, feel the drops of water hiding in the grasses….”  
The wind blowing hers face.  
“And make it your power…”  
The drops of water which hiding in the grasses before now fly to the air. They move consistent and in order from Tsurara. They move like a big ring surrounds her, a chain of snow. Kappa’s pool began wavy.  
“What is this?” Kappa who have good sleep before, now awake.  
“Feel that energy widely, don’t push to much, but align with your power…”  
Rain of snow began fall although this time not the season.  
“Nani? Why suddenly fell the snow storm?!” Karasu-Tengu staring around.  
“So cold…” Natto-Kozzo shiver.  
Nurarihyon keep calm drink his hot green tea.  
Now….Frozen…! Tsurara ordered in hers mind.  
The grasses being frozen, Sakura tree closed of the snow, Kappa’s pool freeze and he trapped in it. Almost the roof of main house now being white colour because of snow.  
Nurarihyon looks shocked too when his green tea being frozen.  
Wakana and Kejorou being confused in the kitchen when they look hot water on the pot being froze.  
And the last are…  
“It’s nice…” Rikuo murmured feel relaxed take a bath with warm water when suddenly the water in his bathub being froze to “Nani?! “ his jaw clenched because he feel so cold and trapped by ice cube in his bathub. He sigh then moaned her name “Tsurara….”  
Tsurara opened hers eyes and look around.  
“Whoa….” She felt enchanted what she have just did and jumped cheerfully “I did it!”


	2. Karasu’s Command

7 years after Rikuo and Tsurara got courtship  
“What do you want to say Karasu-Tengu? Me and Tsurara must go to college soon” Rikuo asked him. They’re in the meeting room now.  
“I called you two here because I can’t be patient again” Karasu said.  
“Patient for what?” Rikuo asked again looks curious  
“YOU TWO!” he pointed at Rikuo and Tsurara alternately. “You have courtship for 7 years, but ‘till now why you’re have not give birth The Fourth?!”  
“Nani?! “ Rikuo and Tusrara looks shocked.  
“Rikuo-Sama, as the third heir of Nura Clan you must think the life of this clan!”  
“Of course I think it all the time. Now, we have add 10 group in 7 years since I handle it and then the totally of group in Nura Clan is 80, and will be add again”  
“But, that’s not enough, you have to think about the fourth heir!”  
“We’re not married!”  
“So, married now!”  
“I’m still college and Tsurara also!”  
“You can being married in college!”  
“We still want enjoying the relationship like this!”  
“Are you sure?! Why don’t you asked her?! Married is the dream for all women!”  
Rikuo turned to Tsurara “Eh Tsurara, are you objection with our relationship all this time? Do you want us to married soon?”  
Tsurara embarrassed, although have being relationship for 7 years, hers heart still beat so fast and the flower in hers heart never stop to blooms “I-I just let it go… 7 years ago I never dare to dreamed that I can got relationship with you, so that, for me it’s enough during I can close with you everytime…”  
Rikuo holds both of hers hands “Are you sure Tsurara?”  
Tsurara nodded with smiled “Uhm”  
“Do you mad at me because I still won’t get married?”  
“No, why must I mad at you? I believe in you Rikuo-Sama, I know there is something big about the clan that you must do beside married”  
“Do you still enjoy with relationship like this?”  
“I always enjoy with you all the time in every moment” Tsurara said cheerfully  
Looks I only being a fly in hereee….. Karasu’s mind  
“I want you to know Tsurara, although I’m not ready being married this time, I’m still love you and always. We will get married someday, I promise. Do you understand not married now that not means I’m not love you, I…”  
Tsurara chuckles softly “You must not explained to me Rikuo-Sama, I really understand and no any objection for that. I love you to”  
Rikuo smirked “I’m glad you understand, that’s my woman”  
“Ehem…” Karasu cough to reminds that he still there  
Rikuo turned to him “Did you hear that, Karasu-Tengu? We still enjoyed”  
“Yes, I know, but what’s the problem if you’re married now or later? You’re loving each other!”  
“The problem is I’m not ready yet for the baby, it’s not just POP and finished, but I must take care of him forever”  
“You never being ready ‘till you really get it!”  
“Why you feel so hurry? My gramps still calm about that!”  
“Still calm not mean he don’t want it!”  
“But my father got me when he was 400 years old! I’ve just 20 now!”  
“WHATS?! Don’t you mean we must wait 380 years again to get the fourth?!”  
“Yeah… maybe…”  
“Are you crazy, Sandaime?! The clan must…”  
“We’re almost late, Tsurara! Let’s go now!” Rikuo pulled Tsurara’s hand.  
“Oi, Waka, we’re not finished!” Karasu yelled  
“We can talk later!” Rikuo replied yelled then leave the room with Tsurara.  
Karasu-Tengu sighed “Gosh…”  
Seven years have passed since Rikuo handed over the clan’s rules from his gramps. After battle in Kyoto, so many youkai clan exchanging sakazuki with him include Tamazuki. The total group are 80 now, with 25.000 participants. Exclude the other group that he still have although not exchange sakazuki but ready to help him anytime. There is Tono clan, Keikain Clan and his human friends. After graduated from senior high school his gramps told him not to continue the education and concentrate only in the clan. But, Rikuo who have ¾ humans blood have a different way to making great the clan. He go to college which majoring in journalistic, that’s way for him to gather a lot of strange news from all of Japan. His human friend, Kiyotsugu take engineering majors, he have a lot of experiments of making stuff to detect youkai or weapon to immobilize youkai. Kana take programmer majors, so that she can hack the important files from all of Japan especially for files which unusual for human life. Tori take medical majors, but she learn about medical youkai also. Yura is preparing herself to be 28th heir of Keikain Clan. And Tsurara who decided to blend into human world, take teacher school, she want to teach play group child. The Tsurara Clan now stay in the main house to help Wakana and Kejorou to replace hers task in that house.

On the way back to Main House  
“Oh, I understand. Okay, see you tomorrow” Tsurara turn off the cell phone.  
“That’s Yura-Chan?” Rikuo asked her.  
Tsurara nodded then turned up to Rikuo who higher now. His human form body almost like his youkai form body now. The different are just on the hair and the eyes “She tried to call you before, but your phone not active”  
“Not active? Really?” Rikuo pull out his cell phone from his pocket “Ah yeah, the battery runs out”  
“She will be arrived here tomorrow from Kyoto, and want to meet us at lunch. Looks like she want to tell something” Tsurara tell him.  
“Lunch? Hmm… I don’t know if I can, I have additional class tomorrow. Would you mind if you meet her alone?”  
“It’s okay, I’ll tell you what we’ve talking about”  
“If she stay here for several days, you can offered her to stay in main house”  
“I doubt she want do that”  
“Maybe if she want to saving hers money”  
They’re laughing together.  
They arrived in front main house when they heard noisy voice.  
“Why so noisy?” Tsurara asked curiously.  
“Likely we have guests”  
They entrance the main house.  
Evidently, Tono Clan visit the main house.  
“Oi Rikuo!” Amezo called him  
“Oi Amezo! Itaku!” Rikuo called him back then Itaku.  
“Oh” Itaku short reply, cool as usual.  
“Hi Rikuo-Kun, long time no see!” Awashima approached him closely.  
“Awashima!” Rikuo call him also  
“You higher now Rikuo-Kun, looks more handsome although in human form!” Awashima who in woman form now, hug Rikuo’s head close to her big chest.  
“HEEEH?! “ Tsurara blinked  
“Oi.. stop…” Rikuo feel uncomfortable.  
Awashima still teasing him in his chest “Don’t feel awkward like that, Rikuo. You know that I’m not a wo…”  
“UGHH…. YOU THINK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAH!” Tsurara yelled jealousy, everyone become shivering of cold.  
Awashima leave Rikuo. Blinked and looks shocked. And he isn’t the only one, everybody get shocked also, include Rikuo.  
“Calm down, calm down” Amezo said “Naturaly Awashima is a man, only at night he become a woman” he explained.  
“I don’t care! During she has that things in hers chest, for me she is a woman! Ugh!” she stamped hers foot once, then entrance the main house looks so angry.  
“Oi Tsurara…” Rikuo called her but Tsurara ignored him  
BAM!, sounds Tsurara slammed the door.  
Everyone flinched.  
“Huh, she’s angry…. Long time not see her like that….” Rikuo stunned  
“Gosh, the sweet woman like her can become cruel also” Amezo still gasp  
“She can understand that you won’t married now, but she can’t understand about the other woman, Rikuo-Sama” Karasu-Tengu said.  
“Wow, looks like the candidate of Mrs. Sandaime of Nura Clan have a nature of jealousy so heavy. You must be careful Rikuo” Awashima said without felt wrong.  
Rikuo sigh hard “That was because of you, right?!”  
Reira giggled “Looks like you will be the third heir who scared of wife”  
“Nani?!” Rikuo blinked  
“It’s okay, that was happened too between First Commander and Youhime-Sama” Karasu murmured.  
“Is that so? I see, that’s flow in Rikuo’s blood too” Awashima murmured  
“Whatever…” Rikuo said bored.  
Sounds Yukari coughed amused.


	3. Cho Vs Hachi

Meeting Room  
“So, what’s going on, Itaku? You’re far away from Tono, there’s must be something important, right?” night Rikuo asked him.  
“It’s began from there’s something weird in village outside Tono” Itaku began to explain “There’s troops of bee attacked”  
“Troops of bee?” Rikuo repeat  
“A long time ago, Hachi Clan and Cho Clan were always attack each other for seize territory. They were killing each other ‘till the number of their decreased. They were verge of extinction, so that finally they were made a deal. They were determine the limit the territory and forbid each other to came out through the limit. They were obey the deal ‘till months ago”   
“What happen?” Rikuo looked at him curiously.  
“The number of Hachi Clan increased, they’re began feel arrogant, beside the Cho Clan, they are weak yokai, the number of their clan not much than Hachi Clan. According to rumor, months ago Hachi Clan had massive attacked Cho Clan. The troops of Cho Clan killed, include the commander of Cho Clan. But, his wife and son succeed escape”   
“So coward!” Amezo cursed “They’re only dare attacked the weak yokai!”  
“Hachi Clan still finding for the wife and hers son, the son is the last heir of Cho Clan, he still a baby. The problem is, the way of Hachi Clan to finding them so rude, they’re attacked indiscriminate and destroy the village where they through”  
“Include Tono?” Rikuo asked  
Itaku shook his head “Our fear still strong, so they can’t attack us, but yokai village outside us feel pain and they ask ours permit to entrance, to protect them. But we have no wide space to accommodate all of them”  
“The Hachi Clan will not stop ‘till find the wife of Cho commander and the last heir” Reira said feel so sad “They want to destroyed the Cho Clan ‘till the end”  
“We don’t want interfere their problem, but if this case had big effect like this, we can’t stay silent” Awashima said looks furious.  
“So, what do you want to do?” Rikuo asked  
“We must destroy the commander of Hachi Clan” Amezo tell him.  
“And the one way to lure him out, we must find the Cho heir” Itaku said.  
“Any idea where the wife gone?” Rikuo asked.  
“She should find the safe place to protect herself and hers son, maybe she try to find the yokai who wants help her. Years lately Nuragumi become famous caused always protect ayakashi and human. We expected she moved here” Itaku finished explain  
Zen-Kun said “Almost the same with my clan which none acknowledge us except Nura Clan. But that woman more pitiful, she just a woman who wants to protect her son”  
“So, what’s your decision Rikuo-Sama?” Kurotabo asked him.  
“Tono too many helped us, of course now our time to pay it. I’ll help you Itaku, beside I can’t let the arrogant youkai attacked a weak yokai woman and her baby” Rikuo decided.  
“I know you will do it!” Awashima said cheerfully  
“Yeah!” Amezo yelled to.  
Itaku smirked looks satisfied.

 

Lunch In Coffe Shop  
“Where’s Nura-Kun?” Yura asked when she look Tsurara alone.  
“He can’t coming, he has additional class” Tsurara told her  
“Oh, I see”  
“But, he offered you to stay in main house during you in here, if you want”  
“Stay with youkai?! Are you kidding me?!”  
“Why you still so sensitive like that?” Tsurara sullen.  
“Ah never mind” Yura sipping hers hot coffee then said “Not felt, almost three years after graduate from senior high school we don’t meet”  
“Ah yeah, time goes so fast”  
“So, you still in relationship with Nura-Kun?”  
“Yes we are”  
“I’m shocked when I know that Kana-Chan being relationship with Kiyotsugu”  
“Yeah, actually I little bit shocked too, ohoho…” Tsurara laughed  
“Do you still meet with them?”  
“Yup, sometimes spending time together, double date or discuss about the clan”  
“How was the other?”  
“Tori sometimes visit main house, she learn about medical youkai too from Zen-Kun and Kejorou. But looks like she have the other purpose”  
“Such as..”  
“Lately she looks close with Kurotabou”  
Yura sighed “Huaaah…. Another mixed couple, huh?”  
“Maki in USA now, learn about make up artist. Shima-Kun busy because of his training in football club. He wants go up to group A”  
Yura never forget Shima’s face 7 years ago. In that time Tsurara have just heal from hers wound which her get after battle with bat youkai. She was going to school coupled with Rikuo. Shima frustrated ‘till a month later before finally he give up and accept they were being couple.  
Tsurara sipping her ice coffee “But, you came here not just to asked about them, right?”  
“I’m glad see you more smart and mature now”  
“What do you mean by that?” Tsurara moaned.  
“Actually, I came here because of there’s something weird”  
“Something weird? Such as?”  
“Days ago, ours main house attacked by bee”  
“Bee?”  
“Yes, a lot of bee. The onmyouji must work together to build barrier to protect the temple and several village. There are some humans hurt. Looks the troops of bee search something, but we don’t know what they search”  
“Then?”  
“Me and Ryuji had fight with the commander of the troops, but when they know what they search not in temple, they go away. They were talk each other, I’m sure that I heard about ‘safe place’ and ‘Nuragumi’, so I came here to asked if your clan hide something what they want”  
“It’s strange”  
“Nani?”  
Then Tsurara tell her about Rikuo’s meeting with Tono Clan.  
“So, do you mean, this is connect with that case in Tono?”   
“I think so”   
“Fight between youkai, I don’t care, but if give the bad effect for humans, I can’t still silent”  
“We still learn about this case. We don’t want also both of humans and ayakashi being hurt”  
“But, I don’t understand, if the wife and her son want to safe place, why must search in our temple? They’re youkai, it’s crazy if they want protected by onmyouji! Stupid bee!”  
“So, what’s your plan?”  
“I received your offer, I’ll stay in Nura’s main house. I want follow the up date of this case”  
“Oh realy?” Tsurara tease her “Don’t you want to save your money? Ohoho…”  
“Damn you, Yuki-Onna!” Yura moaned.  
Then, they’re walks together to main house.  
“By the way, why you’re not pick up Nura-Kun? You and your big friend?” Yura asked.  
“That’s no need again. Since graduate from senior high school, Rikuo-Sama refused accompanied again by aide. Beside, he have training a lot as in human form. So that despite in human form he can use his power although not powerfull like his youkai form”  
“Realy? In human form he can use his yokai power?”  
Tsurara nodded “Even he can use his Kyokasuigetsu”  
“Wow, that’s rapid progress”  
“Yups, because of his rapid progress, Nurarihyon-Sama finally agree that he must not accompanied again by aide, except me, his girlfriend, of course, ohoho…”  
“Ahh…. Confidence like usual…”  
Sreeek… sreeek… mysterious sounds behind underbrush.  
Tsurara and Yura silent alert.  
Sreeek… sreekkk…. That sound again.  
Tsurara and Yura slowly moved to the underbrush. Yura in front of Tsurara guide the walks, paper fetish already in hers hand.  
Yura part the underbrush so fast then yelled “Vanish yo..” she can’t complete hers word.   
“Ehh…” Tusrara and Yura stunned.  
In front of them is a yokai, but a weak yokai woman. She was very beautiful, hers long waved hair was dark brown. She wear headband in hers brow. On hers back folded the elegant butterfly wings. Hers eyes was dark red colour and looks so sad. A baby boy sleep in hers embrace, cute baby boy with a little pair of butterfly wings.  
“It could be…” Yura murmured  
“The wife of Cho commander?” Tsurara completed.  
The wife of Cho commander give a respectful nod to them.  
Tsurara and Yura bow in front of her.  
“So, are you realy the wife of Cho commander who died months ago?” Tsurara asked her  
She nodded then replied asked “Are you from Nura-Clan?”   
Tsurara nodded “Yes”  
“Yukata…” She said, hers eyes glisten of tears “My name is Shiori-Cho, and this is my baby Akiya-Cho”  
“He is a cute boy” Tsurara said when she saw the baby’s face “You can call me Tsurara and this is Yura”   
“So, you’re really come to Nura Clan, Shiori-Sama?” Yura asked her.  
Shiori nodded “I don’t know where should I go” she began explain “My clan destroyed, include my husband, leaving only me and Akiya. I don’t have much power to fight with them. My husband leave the last message, if something bad happen with him, I must go with Akiya to the Nura Clan which be ready to protect human and weak ayakashi. I know that my escape caused of trouble in several city, Hachi-Clan find us with randomly way and destroyed everything they through. I purpose to come here to leave Akiya in Nura-Clan, I leave him to serve in Nuragumi, then surrender myself to the Hachi Clan”  
“You want to surrender to Hachi Clan? Why?” Yura asked  
“Beg them to leave Akiya. I don’t think about build the Cho-Clan again, for me Akiya safe and can continue his life peacefully is more important”  
“But it will be useless, after they kill you, they will look for Akiya” Tsurara said  
“That’s right, don’t be hasty” Yura said  
“Let me take you and your baby to Nura Clan, Rikuo-Sama will be open to protect you two” Tsurara offered  
“Rikuo?”  
“He is The Third heir of Nura Clan” Tsurara explained  
“Demo…”  
“We don’t have time, the main house will be more safe” Tsurara assured her  
Shiori-Cho looks relief “Arigato”  
Tsurara and Yura helped her to out from underbrush then began walked to main house.   
Nguuung…. Sounds of drone.  
“No!” Shiori began panic  
“Shit! They coming for us!” Yura cursed.  
Nguuuung…. The troops of bee multiply, they’re besieged.  
“Fiuuuh….” Tsurara attacked snow rain from hers mouth, the troops of bee being frozen and fell down one by one.  
The second troops came again, much more than before.  
Tsurara make a snow barrier to protect them all. Every bee which touched by the barrier will be frozen and fell down.  
“Looks like you have rapid progress too, Yuki-Onna. You’re more powerfull” Yura said.  
“Of course I must have” Tsurara said without lose hers concentration.  
Suddenly, a man appear in front of them, a man with short hair and black colour, but the eyes has yellow colour. His eyes so cold and looks cruel. His skin so pale. Looks he is the commander of the troops. He scratch his sword to them, and succeed crush Tsurara’s barrier.  
“Nani?”  
The man attacked again, but this time Yura protect them all with hers paper fetish fly circle around them.  
“Owh, an onmyouji work together with a yokai” that man voice so flat and cold “Looks like the rumors it’s true, that Nura Clan being weak because helped by onmyouji”  
“What do you want?!” Yura yelled that man.  
“Hand over them to us and you will be safe”   
“You have destroyed them, what else do you want from them?!” Tsurara yelled too.  
“That’s not your business, you’ll better not interfere”  
“This place are Nuragumi domain, you should not be here!”  
“Okay, if you’re still stubborn, you’ll receive the consequences. Attack!”  
Some of his subordinates appear then began attacked them.  
“Rokuson! Tanro! Kyomon!” Yura release hers three shikigami  
The drops of water which hiding in the around places fly up, then becoming froze like ice cube and attacked the knight of bee.  
“Yura Max!” sounds Yura yelled.  
Crash! Tsurara drew hers snow sword to several knight of bee.  
Shiori and the baby hiding behind on their back.  
“Hmm… not bad at all” the commander murmured when he saw that battle “Looks like I must interfere…” he fast track then scratch his sword to Yura and Tsurara with high speed, then he take Shiori and hers baby. His movement was invisible.  
Tsurara and Yura slumped on the ground. Yura had wound on hers left hand which hold Rentei, Tsurara had wound on hers shoulder.  
Akiya-Chan began crying.  
“Nura’s girls strong enough, but too soon if you want to dealing with me with low speed like that” he chuckles without compassionate heart, he tightened his grip on the Shiori’s neck “We’ve got it what we must got. Lets go!” he instructed his subordinates to walked away.  
I can’t let it be…Shiori’s mind. “Tsurara” she called then she release Akiya from hers arms.  
“Nani..!.” Tsurara release hers chain snow to catch the baby.  
“Shit!” Hachi commander cursed  
One of his subordinate jumped to catch the baby first. Tsurara jumped too while pulled hers chain. They’re bone of contention in the air. The knight bee pulled out his lance. Finally Tusrara hold the baby in the right timing but had no time to survive from knight attack. While down there the left hand of Yura still bleeding.  
“No!” Shiori screaming when she saw Tsurara and his baby will be stabbed by lance.  
Ting! Suddenly the black fear envelop them, the knight bee thrown back. The black fear landed in the ground smoothly. That’s Rikuo who still in human form. He used kyokasuigetsu to save them while cut down the knight bee in one time.  
“Nani?” the commander look shocked.  
“Rikuo-Sama…” Tsurara call her name looks relief, the baby in hers hug safe too.  
Shiori looks relief too.  
“Are you okay, Tsurara?” Rikuo asked her.  
Tsurara nodded.  
“So, this is The Third heir of Nura Clan. Only ordinary human” commander said.  
Rikuo stand up in front of Tsurara “Who are you?” he asked with cold voice.  
“Attack!” the commander instructed.  
His troops attack together against him, the knights and the bee.  
Rikuo drew his Nenekirimaru with high speed to the several knights in one time.   
“Meikyosishui!” he yelled in front of cup sakazuki, the blue fire burn all of bee and knight bee which still alive.  
The commander stunned for awhile. He strong…. His mind said.  
“Not bad” the commander smirked “My name is Hittori, the heir of Hachi Clan, maybe we can fight next time. Now, there’s something to do with my chairman” he began fly away.  
“Please take care my baby!” Shiori beg them.  
“Shut up woman!”  
They’re disappeared from view.  
“Shit!” Rikuo cursed.  
Dug! Yura hit him.  
“What?!” Rikuo yelled her.  
“Why you so late, huh?! We almost die!” she mad at him.  
“You know that I have an additional class, right?!” Rikuo replied.  
Akiya-Chan crying again.  
“What should we do now, Rikuo-Sama?” Tsurara fondle the baby to make him calm.  
“There’s no other way, we take him to the main house” then Rikuo looked at hers shoulder “You wounded”  
“Just a little, Yura more pain”  
“Okay, we go home now”


	4. Cute Of Akiya

Main House  
“So, this is the baby? The last heir of Cho-Clan?” Awashima looked at the baby felt enchanted “He have a pair of wings, so cute”  
Akiya sit on the terrace. Tono Clan and little youkai of main house stared at him curiously.  
“Can he fly?” Amezo said  
“He still a baby, that’s impossible” Reira said.

 

“So, what will you do, Rikuo?” Nurarihyon asked his grandson.  
“I don’t know” night Rikuo replied “For this time just make sure that baby safe while we observation The Hachi movement. Looks like we already involved this case, so we must solve it”  
“If they wants the baby, they will be coming soon”  
“Yeah, we must prepared for that time. Beside, I can’t look their arrogant when they were destroy the weak of Cho-Clan”  
“Hmm… I agree”

 

“Huaaaaa…..!!!” Akiya crying so hard because felt uncomfortable with crowded situation like that.  
“Wow! His voice so loud, huh?!” Awashima moaned.  
“How to make him stop?!” Amezo yelled.

 

“Looks like this house increasingly crowded” Nurarihyon murmured  
“Ah yeah” Rikuo murmured back

“What are you doing to him?” Yura appear, hers left hand in bandages.  
“Just want to make him stop crying” Amezo said.  
“Reira, can you stop him?” Awashima asked  
“I have no experience with baby and I’m cold” Reira answered.  
“Oi, why don’t you try Awashima? You have a big chest!” Amezo said again  
“Okay okay” Awashima carrying him in his big chest.  
The baby still crying.  
“Oi Kejorou!” Natto Kozo called “Why don’t you breastfeeding him?”  
“Stupid you!” Kejorou cursed  
“Let me stop him!” Yura said  
“You?” Amezo turned to her.  
“Maybe he can’t feel comfortable with youkai like you all” Yura handed over Akiya from Awashima with hers right hand and fondle that baby softly.  
But Akiya still can’t be stopped.  
“You can’t also. You’re an onmyouji, the baby is youkai” Reira reminds her.  
Akiya pee in Yura’s hands.  
“Arghhhh…..” Yura yelled.  
Akiya cries more hard.  
Yura handed over him to Awashima then began pulled out hers paper fetish.  
“Oi Yura!” Rikuo yelled her felt shocked with what will she do “What are you doing?!”  
“Try to stop his crying” Yura replied  
“With paper fetish?!”  
“He is a youkai!”  
“But he just a baby!”  
“So, can you solve this problem The Sandaime?!”  
Akiya fly lower far away from them.  
“Ehhh.. he can fly…” Awashima stunned  
“Huaaa….!!!” He still crying  
Tono Clan, the little youkai, and Yura try to catch him.   
Right at the moment Tsurara who have just treat hers wound in shoulder appear. Akiya will fall on her.  
“Watch out, Tsurara!” Rikuo warn her.  
“Eh?” Tsurara look toward “Nani!” hup she can catch Akiya in right timing.  
“Heeeh…” Tono Clan, the little youkai and Yura sigh of relief.  
The baby with dark brown hair and dark red colour eyes like his mother stunned at golden eyes of Tsurara. When Tsurara looked at him, she remembered when were Rikuo still a baby 20 years ago.  
“Eeeh Akiya-Chan, why you so wet? You can catch a cold” Tsurara said to him cheerfully “Let me change your diapers, okay?”  
Akiya chuckles laugh at her.   
Tsurara carrying him to hers room while talk to him “You can sleep with me while you’re here, I’ll prepare for your little futon….”  
Tono Clan, the little youkai and Yura gawk.  
“She can do that, easily. The baby love her” Amezo said.  
“Yeah of course” Kejorou smiled more meaning.

“Of course Tsurara can do that” Nurarihyon said “She have experience when she was nurse of you, Rikuo”  
“Yeah, I see” Rikuo smiled warmly.

 

Tomorrow morning  
Plukkk… something make his face heavy.  
“Okay, Tsurara I’m wake up now” Rikuo murmured still sleepy.  
Pluk pluk…  
“Yeah yeah I’m wake up, don’t push my face like that!” Rikuo opened his eyes then stunned. Akiya was on his face. “Nani?”  
Rikuo carrying the baby to keep away from his face then sat down.  
“Why are you here?” Rikuo looked at him confusedly.  
Akiya spitting saliva to him.  
“Nani…!” Rikuo frowns.  
Akiya chuckles laughed at him.  
Pop! Akiya apart from his carrying and began fly lower round his room drop his belongings.  
“Nani! Oi, don’t do that!” Rikuo try to catch him.  
His door opened, Tsurara come in.  
“Oh no!” She sighed “Sorry, Rikuo-Sama, I don’t know how he get here, I just leave him for awhile”  
“Now, help me catch him!” Rikuo yelled, Akiya fly again lose from his grip.  
Tsurara help him to catch the baby.  
BRAAAK!!! PRANGG!! BOOM!! More stuff crack.  
“What’s that?” Kubinashi said when he heard that noise.  
PRANGG!  
“Looks like from Rikuo-Sama’s room” Kejorou said.  
“Maybe attacked by youkai. Lets see!” Ao said  
They’re run to the Rikuo’s room. Not they only, but almost the whole people in the main house run to the Rikuo’s room to know what happen.  
Pluk! Akiya hanging on Tsurara’s head now, both of his little hands closed Tsurara’s eyes.  
“Oh no, I can’t see!” Tsurara yelled.  
“Stay there, I’ll catch him!” Rikuo said.  
Tsurara fell silent. Rikuo slowly approached her to catch the baby.  
Hup! Lose. The baby flying in the right timing before he can catch him. Consequently, Rikuo lose his balance then fell down on the futon befall Tsurara.  
“Whoa…”  
“Ouch!” Tsurara groaned.  
“Sorry, Tsurara”  
“Never mind”  
They’re fell silent and stunned each other. This position remind them about incident 7 years ago at school warehouse before they got courtship.  
“Tsurara…”  
“Ri-Rikuo Sama…”  
They’re getting flushed. Although had relationship for 7 years, sometimes they’re still felt embarrassed each other. Rikuo instinctive move close his face to hers ‘till Tsurara can felt his breathe. Their lips almost touch before…  
”What’s going on Rikuo-Sama?!” Kubinashi yelled, ready with his rope. He isn’t the only one. Everyone ready with their weapon.  
Everyone gasp when looked Rikuo and Tsurara position.  
“Eh, there’s no yokai” Yura gawk, paper fetish already in hers right hand.  
Kejorou looked at Rikuo’s room, really untidy “I never expect that you both play very wild” she tease them.  
“You’re naughty, Rikuo!” Awashima yelled  
“You said that you’re not ready for the baby but, evidently…” Karasu-Tengu said can’t completed his words.  
“My boy become a man” Wakana said.  
“Ehem” Nurarihyon just cough.  
“Eh, this is not like you all think!” Rikuo and Tsurara hurry leave each other. Their face become more red like tomato.  
“Don’t shy Rikuo, we understand that you’ve grown” Amezo said tease him.  
“Better next time you’re doing that at the night, not in the morning” Reira said giggled.  
“I told it’s not like that!” Rikuo groaned.  
“This happen because the baby” Tsurara explained.  
Sreet…. Akiya’s head appear from Rikuo’s blankets. He look around everyone without felt wrong then giggled.  
“Oh, attack from a little youkai” Ao said.  
“There you are” Tsurara catch and carrying him.  
Akiya only chuckles laughed at her.  
“Naughty baby” Rikuo sighed, feel trapped by disappointed caused between the baby or canceled kiss.  
“Don’t ever do this again, okay Akiya-Chan?” Tsurara said to the baby cheerfully.  
“Break up! Break up!” Kurotabo said to the other.  
The gang gradually leaving the room.  
Huh… just because one baby they’re very hassles like that… when they really ready for the fourth? Karasu-Tengu said in his mind. Aparently, they haven’t grown…

 

One hour later  
“I’m sorry Kejorou, I must leave him with you” Tsurara handed over Akiya to Kejorou because must go to college with Rikuo.  
“It’s all right Tsurara” Kejorou smiled  
“Where’s Yura?” Rikuo asked her.  
“Oh, she leave early morning, I don’t know where she’s going, maybe there’s something to do” Kejorou answered  
“Oh, I see”  
“Bye Akiya-Chan, don’t be naughty during I’m not around, okay? See you this evening!” Tsurara say goodbye to the baby with cheerfully voice like usual.  
Akiya just stunned.  
“We leave, Kejorou” Rikuo said  
“Have a nice day, Waka, Tsurara” Kejorou said to them.  
Rikuo and Tsurara waved then walks away. But, only in several steps, they heard Akiya began crying. Rikuo and Tsurara turned back.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay, I can handle it” Kejorou said.  
Rikuo and Tsurara walks again, but the farther they steps, the baby crying more loud. And when they turn over again, the baby swinging his wings wants to release his self from Kejorou’s arm.  
“Looks like he don’t want far away from you, Tsurara” Rikuo said.  
Kejorou looks difficulty to make Akiya calm down.  
Tsurara sighed “Okay, I’m give up, I’ll not go to college. Looks like you must go alone, Rikuo-Sama”  
“It’s okay, just take care of him”  
Tsurara go back to Kejorou and hand over Akiya from her. In her arms Akiya calm down and began chuckles.  
Rikuo sighed “I have competitors now” then walks away.  
Akiya crying again.  
“Now what?” Rikuo turn back again. He saw Akiya in Tsurara’s arms crying, both of his hands flailing on him “Eh?”  
“What’s wrong Akiya-Chan? I’m here now. Don’t be cry, please” Tsurara cheer him up.  
His cute hands still flailing on Rikuo “to… can…. to… can….” Akiya murmured  
“Is that means Otosan?” Kejorou said  
“Nani! “ Rikuo jerks “But I’m not his father!”  
“Owh, he looks intimate with you both. How could it be?” Kejorou looks curiously.  
Tsurara remembered what was happened yesterday “We both catch and save him when his mother release him and he was almost attacked by knight of bee”  
“Oh, I see. So that he can feel comfortable with you both”  
“Whether it affects? He just a baby and still don’t know anything” Rikuo asked  
“He don’t know but he can feel it, he can choose who can make him comfort”Tsurara explained.  
“Is that so?” Rikuo looks difficult to believe.  
Kejorou sighed “When you was a baby, except The First and your parents, the hyakki yakou who can carrying you and make you calm only Tsurara”  
“Oh” Rikuo getting flushed, Tsurara also.  
“to … can…to …. can…” Akiya still sobbed.  
Rikuo approached him then give his finger for grip by Akiya.  
“Eh..? He calm down?” Rikuo said.  
Akiya chuckles feel so happy.  
“Okay, I must help Wakana-San now, I leave him to you both. Beside you have more experience about that, Yuki-Onna” Kejorou walks away.  
“Looks I must truant from college too” Rikuo said  
So, that day they through with Akiya in terrace house.  
“ka … can…. ka…. can….”  
“Is that means Okasan?” Rikuo asked.  
“Maybe” Tsurara said while play with Akiya.  
Akiya laughed and roll over on Tsurara’s lap.  
“He looks happy although his mother not around”  
“He still a baby and don’t understand yet what’s happening now”  
Rikuo sighed “There’s still no sign about Hachi movement”  
“I hope Shiori-Sama will be okay. Akiya still need her”  
“Yeah, I hope so”  
Akiya crawl on Rikuo’s lap now.  
“Eh? What?” Rikuo confused don’t know what to do.  
“He want to play with you, looks he love you”   
Rikuo carrying him and lifted in front of his face. He stare close the baby with dark brown hair and dark red eyes.  
“He’s cute” Rikuo said  
Akiya laughed “to… can…. to .. can…”  
“Looks I become father suddenly”  
“Let’s say this is for training before you become the real father” after said that Tsurara’s cheek become heat.  
Rikuo smiled warmly “Training for become the real father? Hmmm… passably….” He tickling Akiya, the baby roll over on his lap happily. It must not take long time for them become chummy. They’re looks like a happy family now.  
“What’s going on here? Why Rikuo and Tsurara didn’t go to college?” Nurarihyon asked his subordinate when he saw his grandson from far.  
“Kejorou said that the baby won’t go far away from them. He cried so hard when they both want go to college” Natto Kozo explained.  
“Owh, I see”  
“They’re looks like a happy family” Karasu said then sighed “Actually, they’re suitable to give birth the fourth now”  
“I agree. They must not take relationship so long like that. I see them now, they’re like father, mother and their baby. Very harmonious” Natto said.  
“Commander, why don’t you do something to them? Pushed the to married soon” Karasu beg Nurarihyon.

“This punishment for you, because you have make my room untidy this morning!” Rikuo tickling Akiya’s stomach. He and Tsurara prone on the floor now while prop chin with elbow “And this for make me and Tsurara dizziness…. “  
Akiya roll over and chuckles so hard on the floor.  
Tsurara laughed seeing his cuteness.  
“For make us truant from college…” Rikuo bite Akiya’s hands  
“to… can… ka… can…” 

“Why must I ? Just let it flow, Karasu-Tengu. I believe Rikuo and Tsurara have their plan to improve their relationship”  
“But, how if something bad happened with…” Karasu remembered when Rihan died.  
“Don’t be so afraid, Karasu. There’s not take a long time again, I’m sure about that. We must not waiting for 380 years again”  
“Hope so. Hope that baby can make Rikuo-Sama take decision to married and become father soon” Karasu-Tengu said with glisten of tears.


	5. The Secret Of Cho Clan

Hachi Clan  
The beautiful yokai woman slumped on the floor in main house of Hachi Clan.  
“Kill me, if you want it” Shiori said to them.  
“Tell me woman! Where’s the place that your clan hide it?!” Hittori pushed her.  
“I can’t, beside I can’t see it!”  
“Liar!” Hittori yelled.  
“Enough Hittori” a heavy voice suddenly appear. The chairman of Hachi Clan, with long eyebrow and mustache. His body tall, big and strapping. His stomach big round.  
“Father” Hittori called him  
“She is not the heir of Cho-Clan. Since long time ago, the person who can see it and opened the secret place of them only the real theirs heir” Shuichi-Hachi, The Chairman of Hachi Clan explained.  
“Is that so?”  
“You took the wrong person, you must take the baby, the last heir of Cho-Clan. This woman understand, so that she released hers baby to the third heir of Nura Clan and let your took herself”  
“Damn!” Hittori cursed his self  
“No, don’t involve Akiya, please. He just a baby, he still don’t know anything” Shiori beg them, hers dark red eyes began glisten of tears.  
“You useless!” Hittori wants to drew his sword to the Shiori before Shuichi prevent him.  
“She still usefull to threaten the Nura Clan”  
“Whether they will be hooked? This case is not connected with them”  
“They’re already involved this case, and the weak of them are too concerned about weak humans and ayakashi, they will be care about this case”  
Hittori smirked “Hmph, I see”

 

Daytime meeting in Main House of Nura Clan  
“The question is, will they coming for the baby?” Zen wondering remembered still no movement from Hachi Clan  
“They will be” Itaku answered.  
“Why you so sure like that?” Zen replied.  
“Shiori-Cho release hers baby, that means, the baby is the key”  
“Key for what?” Zen asked again.  
“For opened the secret place of them”  
“Secret place?” night Rikuo wondering  
“Cho Clan are weak ayakashi, they knows and already prepare since long time ago for Hachi Clan attacks. They have build a secret place to save their community, the place fulfill of peace, light and spring”  
“Hachi Clan wants this place too?” Rikuo asked  
“No doubt. And the person who can opened this place only the real heir of their clan. In this case, they needs Akiya”  
“But Akiya still a baby”  
“Yeah, he can’t open now, but someday” Itaku finished.  
“So, they will look for Akiya. I can’t let this happen” Rikuo said, he already love the baby.  
Knock knock sounds someone knocked the door.  
“Come in” Rikuo said.  
Natto Kozo entrance the meeting room, panting and looks shocked.  
“What’s wrong Natto Kozo?” Rikuo asked him.  
“There… there… outside there….. full of bee…” Natto said sputtered  
Meeting participants gasp then get out from the room to see what happen. Everyone in the main house gathering to see that moments.  
Hachi Clan send the signal of them at south. The typhoon of bee.  
“They move…” Zen murmured.  
“Is that means, they invite us?” Awashima wondering.  
“Don’t be hurry!” Rikuo said “They know we want to save Akiya’s mother, maybe this is trap, after we coming there, they will look for Akiya”  
“So, what should we do? We can’t only silent in here” Amezo said.  
“We dividing two forces” Rikuo said with light of win in his eyes.  
Akiya began cries when he saw the troops of bee in that sky “ka… can… ka… can”  
“It’s okay, it’s okay” Tsurara cheer him up in hers hug “We will save your mother”

South Street  
The two clan standing opposite, exuded their fear each one.  
“We meet again, The Third Heir of Nura Clan” Hittori said arrogantly. His master, Shuichi standing behind, let this case to his subordinates. Shiori-Cho attached on the ground with yellow fluid like honey.  
“Hmph” Rikuo snorted. He felt the chairman of Hachi Clan underestimate him because don’t want interfere directly. It’s okay, he will be make him move.  
“Be careful Rikuo-Sama, he can move fast almost invisible” Tsurara warned him.  
Nguuuung… Hundred of thousands bee fly attack them.  
The golden eyes of Tsurara lustrous, she released hers fear and make a big barrier to protect all of Nura forces. The rain of bee gradually change to rain of ice cube when the troops of bee touched the barrier.  
“Useless…” Rikuo murmured mocked them.  
“Cih! They’re no polite!” Amezo cursed.  
“Hand over the baby, we will go peacefully” Hittori said  
“That’s too late if you said that now” Rikuo said with dangerous calm voice “We will never hand over the baby to you, otherwise you should hand over his mother to us”  
“If you said so. Attack!” Hittori instructed his subordinates.  
The forces of two clan finally clashing each other. Rikuo faced Hittori, then the other fight against the knights bee.

 

Main House  
“Hand over the baby!” The leader of second troops of knights bee yelled.  
“Take yourself if you can!” Awashima yelled then began attacked them.  
Nguuung…. The troops of bee fly attacked them.  
Yura release hers papers fetish and make a big circle to protect all of them. The troops of bee gradually fell down on the ground, scorched because of the barrier.  
“Wah, you’re more powerfull now, onmyouji girl” Awashima looked at her felt amazed.  
“Feel it!” Reira attacked with hers snow rain.  
Kubinashi attacked by his rope too.  
“Fenikkusu!” Yura yelled, the big red of phoenix appear and flies slip between the knights bee forces and burn everything that it touched.

South Street  
Wuushhhh….. Tsurara succeed freeze several knights of bee.  
Tamazuki and Shoei still battle with the other knights.  
Kurotabou dance with his hundreds weapon.  
Rikuo and Hittori still chased each other. Hittori hard to catch Rikuo which use his kyokasuigetsu. Rikuo hard to catch him too because Hittori can move so fast, invisible. They can’t see the movement each other.  
We can’t only like this…. Rikuo’s mind.  
“Tsurara” Rikuo called.  
Tsurara turned to him.  
“Give me your snow rain!” Rikuo order her.  
“Nani? “ Tsurara scared that she wrong heard it.  
“Hayaku!” Rikuo urgent her.  
“Haik!” Tsurara release hers snow rain.  
The snow rain fell down and make thick layer of snow on the ground. Now, Rikuo can see Hittori’s fast moved. The trail visible on snow layer.  
“Perfect” he murmured then use his kyokasuigetsu again.  
Useless… Hittori’s mind.  
Crashhh!  
Nani?! Hittori shocked. The Nenekirimaru of Rikuo have just scratch him  
“I can see you now, Hittori” Rikuo whispered in his ear, while increasingly pressing stitches on Hittori’s stomach.  
“It can’t be…” Hittori disappear become black smoke.  
The knight bee succeed destroyed. Now, they will faced The Chairman of Bee, Shuichi-Hachi, who stand up now.  
“You killed my son, the last heir of Hachi Clan. You destroyed the forces that I’ve build so hard. I was wrong underestimate you” Shuichi said with anger control.  
“That was your fault. All of this, you disobey the deal, you destroyed Cho-Clan, you want snatch the place that’s not your right forcibly. This all happen now, because of you” Rikuo said to him “And if you release that woman, I’ll let you go then you can build your clan again and obey the deal between yours and Cho-Clan, so that your clan not be extinct”  
“Hmph!” Shuichi snorted hard “I better die than I received your kindness”  
“Cih! Unrespectful!” Kurotabo cursed “It’s clear that he will be lose. But his head still hard, so arrogant!”  
“Now, accept this!” Shuchi release his attacked from his big mouth. The yellow fluid will befall Nura’s forces. Tsurara make a big snow barrier, but looks not enough.  
“Meikyou sishui!” Rikuo yelled, the big blue fire and that fluid clash for awhile before gradually gone.  
“Reramakiri!” Itaku attacked with his blade.  
Blup.. blup.. His blade succeed pierced on Shuichi’s body.  
I did it! Itaku’s mind.  
But there’s something wrong. Shuichi looks calm with that attack. He wasn’t bleeding. He restore Itaku’s blade. The yellow fluid squirted from Shuichi’s body which attack from Itaku’s blade. Itaku catch his blade, the residue of the fluid in his blade fell on his face and made his skin melt.  
Damn it! Itaku cursed in his mind, he fell on the ground. Amezo approached him, to care his wound.  
“Itaku!” Rikuo yelled, felt shocked.  
“His body so elastic” Shoei murmured.  
“But there’s must the weak point in his body” Tamazuki murmured back.  
“Maybe his heart?” Kurotabou wondering.  
“Directly stab his heart with nenekirimaru, possibly can defeat him” Shoei give an idea.  
“But it’s difficult for Rikuo to try it before he melt” Tamazuki said.  
“Death circle” Shuichi murmured.  
A big yellow circle surround Nura’s forces. When the circle touch the ground, it melted the ground in and outside the circle gradually. The melted resulting the hot yellow lava. The gap slowly become big. Nura’s forces trapped, they can’t go anywhere.  
“You all will being the soup of honey” Shuichi smiled satisfied.  
There’s no time…. “Lets go, Tsurara!” Rikuo invite her.  
Tsurara who understand replied “Haik”  
They’re began to matoi. Tsurara gone in Rikuo’s back. Nenekirimaru now bound by snow chain. Rikuo ready throw it into Shuichi’s heart.  
Criiing…. Sounds snow chain when Rikuo throw his Nenekirimaru to Shuichi’s heart.  
“Useless” Shuichi try to hold it, but Rikuo rotate the snow chain with high speed, bound him tightly ‘till can’t move. “Nani?” Shuichi try to released his self from snow chain but the chain bound him tightened every time he try it.  
“Waka? He battle from the far with snow chain of Tsurara” Kurotabo stunned.  
Suddenly the ground where on Tamazuki stand, melted.  
“Nani?” He began fell down on the lava.  
Shoei catch his hand in the right timing and pulled him to the safe land.  
“You save me? Why?” Tamazuki asked him.  
“I still wait the proof from you” Shoei answered coldly.  
Tamazuki only give weak chuckles.  
Tesss…. Yellow fluid squirt from Shuichi’s body which increasingly tied tight, then Crashhh… The nenekirimaru penetrate deeply into his heart.  
“It… can’t be…” Shuichi gone in black smoke.  
The melted of lava stopped, Shiori-Cho get the freedom too.

Main House  
“Fenikkusu, change!” Yura yelled, the phoenix change into big fire circle and burn almost of knights bee.  
Awashima attacked in other side  
“Snow typhoon!” Reira attacked too.  
Kappa attacked in other side with his water power.  
Syut syut syut…. Kubinashi binding several knights bee into one and destroy it.  
“Accept this!” Kejorou yelled and binding several knights bee with hers hair ‘till gone in black smoke.  
The forces of bee cleaned up. The baby and the main house safe.


	6. Cho Clan Statement

Main House  
Akiya now return to Shiori’s embrace.  
“Thank you for everything” Shiori kneel to Rikuo who prevent her.  
“I don’t deserve it” Rikuo said, help her to stand again.  
Akiya chuckles to his Mom.  
“Now, what’s your plan? Where do you want to go?” Rikuo asked her.  
Shiori shook hers head “I don’t know, Akiya still a baby and can’t find our secret place, I must waiting ‘till he growing up”  
“She can go with us” Itaku said, several plaster stuck in his face.  
“Itaku?” Rikuo turned to him.  
“Tono village ready accept you, there’s the best place for train Akiya ‘till he can find the secret place of Cho-Clan. I’m sure he can be the great youkai”  
“Oh really?” Shiori eyes began glisten of tears, felt touched.  
“Yeah!” Awashima yelled cheerfully “From now on Tono would be crowded by the baby!”  
“You’re really good commander, Itaku!” Amezo pats Itaku’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, Itaku-Sama” Shiori said to him then turned to Rikuo again “But before we leave, let me exchange sakazuki with you, Rikuo-Sama. Later, until Akiya get his power, I want him to help you build the Nura Clan and protect humans and ayakashi”  
Rikuo just stunned for awhile then smiled warmly “If you sure, I humbly accept it”  
And since that day Cho-Clan become the group of Nura Clan. Totally group now is 81 with 25.002 participants.

Evening in the terrace main house  
“There you are” Rikuo said when he saw Tsurara sat alone in terrace stunned at Sakura tree. Rikuo sat beside her.  
“Rikuo-Sama” Tsurara turned to him.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Nothing. Just feel a little bit lonely”  
“Yeah, I see. Itaku and the other is back to Tono. Yura back to Kyoto. Then Akiya, you miss him, right?”  
Tsurara nodded.  
“I feel same too, this house so lonely without his chuckles or crying”  
“But, I’m happy, now he can live peacefully with his mother”  
Rikuo nodded then pulled Tsurara to his embrace “Later, you must give me more than one” he tease her.  
“Eh? More than one? Give what?” Tsurara asked him, confusedly.  
Rikuo smirked “Baby”  
“Nani?” Tsurara cheek become red colour.  
“Gramps and father just have one, so lonely, you must give me more than that maybe two or three”  
“You said that you’re not ready for that”  
“Yeah, but Akiya realized me, maybe it will be fun if we have several babies like him”  
Tsurara pat hers cheek too shy to imagine that.  
Rikuo chuckles, laughed hers innocent.  
“How if tonight?” Rikuo teased her again.  
“Tonight what?”  
“Produce the baby”  
Tsurara pinch him.  
“Ouch!” Rikuo groaned.  
“You’re naughty” Tsurara mocked him  
Rikuo poke her “Come on”  
“Baka”  
“Don’t be shy, we are mature now” Rikuo poke her again  
“Ahh.. stop teasing me” Tsurara face become like tomato colour.  
Rikuo laughed.

 

“I always happy everytime I see them like that” Ao said, when he saw Rikuo and Tsurara from far away.  
“Ah yeah” Kurotabou respond  
“Maybe he’s ready for the fourth now” Shoei said.  
“Hope so” Kurotabou said hopefully.  
“What’s wrong, Tamazuki?” Ao said him.  
“Ah, nothing. I just still don’t understand” Tamazuki said.  
“Understand what?” Kurotabou asked him.  
“Seven years since I join the Nura Clan. I can feel warm about friendship and power of hyakki yakou, but I still feel a little bit silly about important person or something must protect”  
“Of course” Shoei said “You must feel it by yourself. If you have someone who important to you, you will be understand. And you never feel silly about that”  
Suddenly, Ao embrace Shoei’s neck then tease “Like you, right?”  
“What?” Shoei asked him.  
“I saw you weeks ago with human woman then the other day with yokai woman, looks like she is a fan yokai”  
Shoei moaned with red face “Do you spy me?!”  
“Of course not, but I see it. Looks like you’re such a player, date with two woman in same time” Ao still teased him.  
“It’s not like that!” Shoei yelled.  
“So?”  
“She is half youkai who blended with humans life!”  
“Oh, I see” Kuro said “So that you looks date with two woman, because sometimes you’re date with hers human form, sometimes with yokai form”  
“Yeah” Shoei respond  
Tamazuki walks away while carrying his doggie.  
“Oi, where are you going?” Ao asked him  
“Home” he gave short answered.  
“He still looks weird” Ao murmured  
“But 7 years have passed, and he’s not bad all this time” Kuro said.

Outside main house  
“Rain” Tamazuki looked at the sky.  
Suddenly his doggie weak yelp then escape from his embrace.  
“Where are you going?” Tamazuki followed the doggie.  
“You’re so cute” sounds voice, a girl voice.  
Tamazuki fell silent, his doggie in the girl’s embrace now.  
The girl looked at Tamazuki, then their eyes meet. There’s a young human girl, with long black blazer looks have just back from office. She is beautiful with white skin, long black hair and light brown eyes. She carrying umbrella, the doggie clinging spoiled in hers arms.  
She smiled at Tamazuki “Is he yours?” she asked.  
“Ah, yeah” Tamazuki replied.  
The girl approached Tamazuki then handed over the doggie.  
“Thank’s” Tamazuki accept the doggie then walks away.  
“Chotto matte” The girl called him.  
Tamazuki turned back to her.  
The girl approached him again, shared hers umbrella “It’s raining, how if I accompany you ‘till home?” then she smiled warmly.  
The doggie yelp full of spirit. Looks agree with the girl.  
“Looks like he want it to” The girl said again.  
Tamazuki stunned for awhile then said “Okay, thank’s” he almost can’t trust that his self who have just said that.  
Then they’re began walks together.  
“My name is Hikaru, you?”  
“Tamazuki”  
The story must begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind Hikaru was like Kuroyukihime-Accel World, i don't know how, but that's suddenly appear in my imagine... ;D


End file.
